


Чернила

by Loegrin



Series: Dragon Earth [1]
Category: Dragon Earth, Original Work, Земля Драконов
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loegrin/pseuds/Loegrin





	Чернила

Заарт шел в бордель. Мероприятие это было столь же приятным, сколь опасным - здесь, в городе, где строго запрещалось спать с женщиной не из своего гарема. Юноши, слишком молодые для заключения брака или содержания наложниц, оставались в стороне от плотских утех. Либо добывали их, как могли.   
К примеру, Заарт, сын главы рода Алого Дракона, был хоть и старшим сыном, но полного совершеннолетия не достиг. Поэтому сейчас он пробирался тесными, полными всяких темных углов улицами к заветному домику, где в глубоких подвалах таились запретные плоды.   
Квартал этот принадлежал роду Угольных Драконов. Все они - богатые и бедные - жили по соседству и строили свои узкие, в несколько этажей, дома как можно ближе друг к другу. Улицы здесь изгибались, как змеи, резные фонари покачивались над головой, а случайные прохожие были редкостью. Местные драконы и немногие люди, рискнувшие поселиться с ними, чужих не жаловали. Поэтому Заарт хоть и косился на дома Угольных с любопытством, но старался миновать их как можно быстрее.   
Обычно ему везло. Но на сей раз он вдруг увидел в узорной тени фонаря еще четыре тени - человеческих. И они стремительно приближались со вполне ясными намерениями. Заарт развернулся, положил ладонь на рукоять легкой сабли, прицепленной к широкому поясу. Теперь он мог обозреть мощные мускулы потенциальных противников, а также их разукрашенные шрамами лица. Они походили на лубочные картинки в детских книжках, этакие стандартные "плохие герои"; однако Заарт знал - других просто не хватило бы на то, чтобы справиться с драконом, даже молодым.   
На драконов выходили втроем, вчетвером или целым отрядом. Для такой победы над нужна очень грубая сила.   
Прокрутив все это в памяти, Заарт не стал ждать и напал первым. Разборчивость могла бы стоить ему жизни в первые же минуты, а смелость позволила выиграть - глубокая рана пересекла подреберье ближайшего разбойника, и "плохой герой номер один" вышел из строя. Дальше пошло хуже. Дракон прижался к стене, отмахиваясь от трех противников, каждый из которых стремился одолеть его массой, поймать за руку и обезоружить. Мертвый Заарт был не нужен ночным разбойникам: обычно таких, как он, продавали или возвращали отцам за выкуп.   
Узкая улочка изрядно мешала вести военные действия: его противники заслонили собой все пути к отступлению. Оставалось только убить их, но плохие герои номер два, номер три и номер четыре оказались опытными бойцами и не поддавались на провокации. Дело у них пошло на лад, отметил Заарт, когда герой номер три вдруг подался вперед, мощным толчком корпуса прижимая дракона к стене и давая своему коллеге возможность заблокировать саблю, что тот и сделал, перехватив лезвие латной рукавицей.   
\- Запасливый, - прошипел Заарт, подсекая обидчика под колено, но драка стала казаться проигрышной. Трое крепких противников как нельзя лучше подходили для боя на короткой дистанции, чего нельзя было сказать о драконе; как он ни брыкался, его зажали между двумя разбойниками, как между парой глухих стен, а третий в то же время не спеша отцеплял от пояса крепкую веревку.   
Удачно выкрутившись из попытки захвата, Заарт на мгновение вернул себе инициативу, перепрыгнув через плохого героя номер один, валяющегося на мостовой. Шелковые одежды дракона перепачкались в чужой крови и местной мелкой черной пыли; сам он был цел, однако ночные тени не собирались оставлять его в покое. Они следовали за ним, неотвязные, как персты судьбы.   
Заарт снова развернулся, чтобы поудачней пнуть одну из теней куда придется, и вдруг раздался новый, тонкий звук: еле слышный скрежет клинка по камням мостовой. Из-за спины героя номер четыре было плохо видно, что происходит. Однако секундой позже короткий вскрик все же заставил обоих - и разбойника, и Заарта - посмотреть в сторону героя номер три.   
Разбойник оседал на камни, зажимая пальцами рану в животе, а рядом с ним спокойно стоял высокий мужчина, явно человек, в длинных одеждах. Почему-то он произвел на Заарта куда большее впечатление, чем все четыре плохих героя; может, из-за экзотической внешности - темные глаза, волосы, черная одежда резко контрастировали с бледной кожей. А может, потому, что в опущенной руке человек держал саблю Заарта, так свободно и расслабленно, будто секунду назад не пускал ее в ход.   
Опомнившись от явления Черного Человека (так обозвал пришельца Заарт, склонный всему давать имена), разбойник, что преследовал дракона, решил не рисковать и помчался к переулку. Заарт, злой, но не испуганный, рванулся за ним, подсекая под колено. Он хотел уронить героя номер четыре в пыль и самолично свернуть ему шею. Однако проклятый бандит оказался на диво устойчивым и отмахнулся от дракона, куда более жестко, чем раньше. Теперь он не боялся повредить ценный товар. Дракон еле увернулся от кулака, целившего в солнечное сплетение... а потом застыл, поскольку кто-то поймал его сзади за длинные, заплетенные в множество косичек волосы и сильно дернул назад.   
Ругнувшись, Заарт последовал за этим безмолвным приказом, в итоге уперевшись спиной в Черного Человека. Придерживая дракона за волосы, теперь уже намотанные на кулак (и когда успел?), человек протянул клинок Заарта в сторону разбойника. Словно дружески приглашая на учебный поединок. Почему-то плохой герой приглашения не принял - а предпочел скрыться во тьме. Последнего разбойника Заарт в запале упустил из виду; видимо, он тоже скрылся.   
Теперь у дракона была только одна проблема. Он пребывал посередине пустой улицы, среди трупов и без фамильного клинка, будучи при этом плотно зафиксированным за волосы чужой рукой. Спина Заарта ощущала, что Черный Человек куда стройнее сложен, чем злосчастная четверка плохих героев, однако мускулы у него словно каменные.   
Даже странно - а ходит человек так тихо...   
Они оба стояли напротив высокого крыльца, ведущего в дом. Особняк ничем не отличался от остальных, но массивная дверь была приоткрыта, и из холла на улицу тек мягкий приглушенный свет. Когда последний плохой герой скрылся в переулке, Черный Человек сперва не спеша засунул саблю за свой кожаный пояс, а потом выпустил волосы Заарта, и вовремя: дракон, не любивший несвободы, уже наладился было пнуть его половчее.   
Однако вожделенную свободу он обрел лишь на миг. Коротко прошуршал шелк; твердые пальцы схватили драконье запястье, а потом Заарт почувствовал сильное напряжение в плече - рука его оказалась заломлена за спину под очень неудобным для бегства углом. Страх молодым сыновьям драконьего племени не свойственен. Заарт дернулся, но только зря потратил силы: нечто вроде холодного огня пронзило сустав. Боль, которой он не знал раньше.  
Дракон притих, повернув голову и посмотрев с немым удивлением на пленителя; однако любое движение - рукой, плечом, шеей - стоило ему новой порции феерических ощущений, так что Заарт отвернулся, присмирев. Ожидая удобного случая.   
Черный Человек сохранял спокойствие, невозмутимость и полное молчание. Он направился к дому с открытой дверью, и Заарту пришлось идти с ним. Иногда дракон передвигался на носках - пленитель был выше. В таком случае волнистые, подстриженные по плечи волосы человека мягко щекотали его шею. Вместе, связанные захватом, они поднялись по крыльцу, проследовали в холл, где человек вынул саблю из-за пояса и бросил в угол. Аккуратно, словно танцоры, они миновали высокую лестницу на второй этаж. И наконец очутились в просторной комнате, явно спальне.   
Тут было прохладно и тихо. Сразу стало слышно, как шумно дышит Заарт после этого путешествия. Несколько магических светильников бросали ровный свет на кальян у подоконника - явно раскуренный и брошенный второпях, конторку, низкую широкую кровать в центре, дальнюю стену с дверцей, ведущей в соседнее помещение. Дракон наметанным взглядом оценил, что Черный Человек живет вовсе не бедно и при этом без всякой показной роскоши. И это могло бы ему, Заарту, понравиться, если бы не несчастный плечевой сустав, потрескивающий от любого неловкого движения.   
\- Будешь делать то, что я скажу? - вдруг впервые прозвучал голос человека, очень спокойный, уравновешенный, низкий голос. Да только вопрос звучал, как шантаж.   
\- Нет! - сразу же гневно ответил Заарт. Еще не хватало соглашаться с кем попало.   
Человек слегка нажал на его плечо, аккуратно, пальцами легкими и холодными. Он явно рассчитывал силы. Однако у дракона, вроде бы и не столь чувствительного к боли, слезы выступили на глазах. Заарт сердито сморгнул их, переведя дыхание. Однако ледяные шипы внутри не отпускали, рука от них словно немела до самых кончиков пальцев; человек явно знал точку, которой Заарт, дракон и сын дракона, не знал.   
Он набрался храбрости. Сделал глубокий вдох. Рискуя остаться без руки, попытался достать Черного Человека пяткой в колено, и действительно достал. Человек покачнулся, пальцы на его плече напряглись, сжимаясь на болезненной точке. Короткая судорога выбила остатки воздуха из груди. Перед глазами Заарта поплыла красная пелена, колени подогнулись, он начал падать и закончил эту траекторию не без поддержки своего пленителя - тот уложил его на край кровати, лицом вниз.  
\- Да ты, я смотрю, сам себе враг. Не делай так больше. - произнес человек с тенью недовольства.   
Заарт был не в состоянии ответить, и не сразу почувствовал, что его правая рука, кажется, наконец свободна от захвата. Осознав сей факт и проигнорировав предупреждение, он рванулся, да только слишком неловко - тело еще не пришло в себя. Черному Человеку оказалось достаточно придержать его голову, сильно, до удушья, вжимая Заарта лицом в гладкий золотистый атлас покрывала.   
Человек отпустил дракона только тогда, когда уселся сверху ему на поясницу, заблокировав пути к отступлению. Он был легкий, и быстрый, но по-прежнему казался сплетенным из камня. Заарт понял, что теряет самообладание: сколько бы он ни предпринимал попыток, все они разбивались о стену чужого спокойствия.   
\- Ты перенапряжен, - человек словно прочитал его мысли, - Слишком напряженное не может сражаться.   
Этот почти благожелательный комментарий вызвал у дракона гнев пополам с паникой, он поднялся на локти, чтобы скинуть с себя пленителя, но правая, бывшая в захвате рука его не удержала. Заарт застонал и опустился обратно.   
Раздалось звяканье пряжки. Человек снял с себя кожаный пояс, захватил в плен обе руки дракона и стянул их ремнем у локтя. Заарт только сдавленно дышал: ярость перегорела, паника же осталась. Когда человек наклонился и не торопясь вытащил длинные волосы Заарта из-под связанных рук, откинув красно-черные пряди на подушку, дракон вдруг почувствовал неладное сквозь тонкий шелк их одежд, и понял: его пленитель возбужден.   
\- Не только мерзавец, но еще и насильник? - в заново нахлынувшем запале поинтересовался Заарт. Говорить-то он еще мог.   
\- Насильники легко превращаются в любовников, - последовал спокойный ответ. - А тебе как больше нравится?   
\- Мне понравится, когда ты сдохнешь! - выкрикнул Заарт, дергаясь и мучая больное плечо.   
\- С этим придется подождать, - в этой фразе дракону померещилась тень улыбки, а тем временем Черный Человек переместился поудобнее и взялся за край его короткой летней туники, обнажая спину.   
Прохладный воздух комнаты коснулся разгоряченной кожи, и вдруг дракону стало страшно. На какой-то короткий миг, после чего он подавил панику.   
\- Что происходит? - спросил он, решив сменить тактику и умерив гнев в голосе. Может, странный человек поостынет, не встретив сопротивления.   
\- Ты скоро сам увидишь. Точнее, почувствуешь, - поправился тот.   
Коротко звякнуло железо. Заарт действительно почувствовал - холод лезвия. Это был, наверное, граненый кинжал с заточенным кончиком или стилет-шпилька... очень тонкий и очень острый. Заарт вздрогнул, почувствовал, как кожу укололо и в месте пореза выступила капля крови.   
\- Я собираюсь исполнить рисунок. Если ты пошевелишься, будет не просто царапина, а кривая бесформенная царапина, поэтому... а впрочем, чего от тебя можно ожидать.   
Тонкие пальцы левой руки сжали шею Заарта ближе к началу черепа; дракон почувствовал удушье. Ему, как и всем в его племени, требовалось много кислорода, больше даже, чем людям. Задыхаясь, дракон волей-неволей лежал смирно, пока кинжал рассекал ему кожу на спине, образуя какой-то небольшой рисунок, истекающий кровью.   
Черный Человек покончил со своим делом быстро и отпустил шею Заарта, тот сразу сделал мощный вдох, от которого тоненько зазвенело в голове.   
\- Что это за чушь ты нарисовал? - спросил дракон севшим голосом.   
\- Личную печать.   
\- Что?! - Заарт извернулся, как будто лишние движения помогут ему разглядеть печать на спине.   
Отметить дракона, словно личную вещь - это было уж слишком.   
\- Все равно твоя дурацкая царапина исчезнет к утру, - храбро заявил дракон, регенерация которого многократно превышала человеческую.   
\- Она теперь твоя, но в целом ты прав, - задумчиво промолвил человек. - А так?   
Он потянулся вперед, взял чернильницу с конторки и опрокинул на спину Заарту добрых полпузырька. Царапину страшно защипало, дракон содрогнулся с головы до ног. Но не от боли - не так давно он испытывал боль и похуже, а от неизбежности. Что за дьявол решил потянуть его за язык? Зачем он напомнил о своей регенерации?   
Царапина-то затянется, но чернила окрасят кожу, оставив прелестную черную отметку о сегодняшнем визите в дом странного человека. Как после этого показаться в бане, переспать с женщиной? Переодеваться прилюдно? А что будет, если отец заметит? Слуги могут ему донести...   
Дракон затих на покрывале, дрожа и чувствуя, как чернила текут по рукам и спине. Впрочем, это скоро закончилось: Черный Человек не пожалел дорогого покрывала, бросив его край на перепачканную кожу. Атлас впитал жидкость вместе с кровью и был откинут обратно.   
\- Нет, - тихо сказал Заарт, - Не стоит этого делать.   
В голосе его не было прежнего гнева - скорее, дракон был напуган. Он прочувствовал наконец, что бессмысленное сопротивление ничего не дает ему, только закапывая все глубже и глубже в вырытую человеком яму. Человек был сильнее, а главное, имел явный опыт в обращении с драконами.   
\- Полагаю, - тихо, опасно сказал человек, - что стоит. Самое время отбросить шутки в сторону. Терять тебе в плане чести... - палец больно коснулся свежей царапины, - ...уже нечего.   
Он был ужасающе прав, и Заарт потерял способность к сопротивлению. Он тяжело дышал, моргая, чтобы спрятать непрошенные слезы, но они все равно текли. Когда человек слез с кровати и стащил дракона на ее край, поставив коленями на ковер, а грудью - на покрывало, Заарт не издал ни звука. Даже не пошевелился, пока изверг в черном расстегивал на нем пояс вместе с перевязью и стаскивал штаны. И только содрогнулся, когда твердая ладонь, теперь уже не холодная, а горячая, словно уголь, прошлась по его позвоночнику, спустилась ниже и нырнула между ног. Человек придвинулся ближе, придерживая Заарта за спину – слегка, сущая ерунда по сравнению с его болевыми захватами; но в ерунде этой таилась быстрая реакция и способность мгновенно применить силу. Дракон это чувствовал и подчинялся, слепо удивляясь самому себе.   
Теперь человек стоял позади на коленях. Его напряженное естество упиралось в пространство между ягодицами дракона, так, что Заарт слишком хорошо ощущал, насколько он, пленник, нравится своему мучителю. Ладонь человека тем временем самым непристойным образом гладила, иногда чуть сжимая, член дракона, отчего Заарт начинал испытывать странное, по его мнению, чувство. Удовольствия. Даже возбуждения.   
Сын дракона полагал это в высшей степени неуместным – испытать возбуждение от ласк насильника, поэтому слегка завозился, стараясь избежать этих прикосновений. Принятые меры не помогли – во первых, пальцы левой руки Черного Человека, лежавшие на его спине, больно задели царапину, и так горевшую огнем; во-вторых, ласки правой руки только усилились. Тело Заарта предавало его, отвечая возбуждением на унижение, обиду, страх и боль в пострадавших конечностях. Послушав себя и поразившись, дракон вдруг сдался. Уставшие от напряжения мышцы расслабились, отчего Заарт почувствовал себя размазанным по постели; дыхание стало частым, хриплым, а ощущение неизбежности сводило с ума.   
Человек не дал ему долго прохлаждаться. Видимо, почувствовав покорность, он решил продолжить завоевание. Дракон ощутил, как чужой палец разминает кольцо мышц на входе в тело - несколько легких движений, за которыми последовал куда более весомый толчок органа, внутрь и вглубь.   
Тогда Заарт вскрикнул, запрокидывая голову и напрягая мышцы; это не помешало человеку – наоборот, помогло. Дракона прошиб холодный пот: он чувствовал, как член проникает в него по самый корень. Было не так уж больно по сравнению с пережитым, зато страшно. Очень страшно.   
\- Кричи, не стесняйся, - человек сорвался на горячий шепот. – Громче выскажешься – меньше пострадаешь. – его рука спереди не прекращала ласки, во всем остальном он медлил, словно давая Заарту прочувствовать их, хм, взаимное положение. – Верь мне.   
Последовал новый толчок, резкий, сильный, а за ним – другие. У Заарта не хватало голоса, а также сил; он не кричал, но стонал, со внезапной легкостью поддаваясь чужой воле и пытаясь подладиться под безжалостные движения Черного Человека. Ощущение чужого присутствия сводило с ума покруче, чем все, что он испытывал когда-либо с женщиной. Поэтому для морали в его голове не хватало места. Когда Черный Человек обеими руками взялся за его бедра, Заарт уже забыл, что такое сопротивление, а возбуждение ничуть не остыло; боль была сильна, однако дракон не отличал ее от удовольствия. К своему удивлению, он достиг пика раньше, чем его насильник. Круто выгнувшись назад, отчего растрепанные алые косички разметались по спине, Заарт выдохнул через сжатые зубы. Накал страстей был ужасающим – в глазах стемнело. Дракон опустился на постель совершенно без сил, и долгое время – так ему показалось – не понимал, что с ним делают и о чем говорят.   
Очнувшись, он обнаружил себя на той же постели, только без ремней на локтях. Обнаженный, Заарт лежал на постели головой на коленях у Черного Человека, и тот слегка, осторожно касаясь, разминал ему больное плечо. Было не очень приятно, но зато что-то внутри сустава словно размораживалось, заново приобретая подвижность.   
Заарт предпринял попытку поспешно подняться, но охнул от боли в пояснице. Кроме этой самой поясницы и ее окрестностей, страшно болел участок спины между лопаток – сдобренная чернилами царапина опухла подушкой, саднила и чесалась, регенерируя. В общем, самочувствие было трудно назвать сколько-нибудь адекватным, однако Дракон упрямо скатился с постели, подхватил край несчастного золотистого покрывала, сильно пострадавшего от чернил, а также другой, более органической жидкости, свидетельствующей о силе их взаимных чувств. Завернувшись в холодный атлас, Заарт посмотрел на Черного Человека глазами обиженной птицы.   
\- Я домой пойду, - сказал дракон хрипло и кашлянул.   
Человек уселся на постели, удобно скрестив ноги, и посмотрел на Заарта с неожиданно открытой улыбкой, обезоруживающей своим лукавством. Где-то в сердце у Заарта болезненно сжался мускул, отвечающий за симпатию.   
\- У меня есть к тебе более выгодное предложение. Ты останешься здесь ночевать. Вымоешься, выпьешь лекарства. Слуги приведут твою одежду в порядок. А домой ты отправишься утром.   
\- Нет, - отрезал дракон, опираясь на стену, чтобы было легче держаться на ногах. Посмотрел на свой сегодняшний наряд, черно-красную ткань, охапками валявшуюся на полу. Пыль, кровь.. мда.   
Черный Человек вздохнул.   
\- Эти улицы опасны. Далеко ли ты уйдешь?   
Заарт упрямо тряхнул головой, сгорбившись и глядя на дверь.   
Человек вздохнул снова.   
\- Великолепно. Что ж, должен заметить: у меня твоя сабля. Фамильный, если не ошибаюсь, клинок Алых Драконов. Ты получишь его назад, только если проведешь ночь здесь.   
Он поднялся и обошел закутанного в покрывало Заарта. Остановился у него за спиной, легким движением поправив прядь волос дракона; сказал, голосом спокойным и ровным, как в начале их встречи:   
\- Ты сейчас, в эту минуту, еще не оправился от потрясений. А в следующую ты поймешь: я тебе нужен.   
У Заарта в голове угроза утраты клинка смешалась с этим уверенным голосом. Пока дракон пытался хоть что-нибудь сообразить, человек усадил его обратно на кровать, закутал в одеяло, отняв злосчастный золотой кусок материи. И тогда только Заарт понял, что дрожит с головы до ног. Он безропотно выпил вино из чаши, которую ему подсунули – горячий напиток, казалось, разошелся по венам, как жидкий огонь его драконьей формы, согревая, но и расслабляя так, что никуда уйти он уже не смог бы. Поневоле ему приходилось делать то, что говорил Черный Человек. Верить ему.   
Подспудно Заарт ожидал какого-нибудь нового фокуса, однако единственным неприятным событием послужило зеркало. Большое зеркало в полный рост, стоявшее в ванной. Когда дракон остался там один, оттирая проклятые чернила со своих рук и спины, он изогнулся, чтобы увидеть царапину; шипя и морщась, он с трудом рассмотрел под слоем черной краски и запекшейся крови странную руну.   
У Заарта волосы зашевелились на голове. Руна эта означала Бархатных Всадников – человеческий клан, которого все драконы поневоле опасались. Бархатные Всадники веками копили знания о драконах и, говорят, могли принудить к подчинению даже совершенно безумных Угольных, наиболее опасных среди ящеров как в человеческой, так и в животной форме. Притихнув, Заарт оттер чернила настолько, насколько смог, натянул длинную белую тунику, найденную на полках ванной среди свежего белья. Он помедлил перед выходом в комнату – никак не мог решить, дорого или дешево отделался.   
Собрав храбрость, Заарт вернулся в спальню. Черный Человек обернулся от окна, отложив в сторону трубку вновь раскуренного кальяна:   
\- Как твое самочувствие, молодой дракон? – спросил он с прежней иронической улыбкой. – Сожалеешь, что не покинул вовремя мой дом?   
\- Нет, - ответил честно Заарт, присаживаясь на кровать и снова морщась – любые движения давались с трудом. – Что ты.. Вы собираетесь делать со мной?   
Черный Человек опустился коленом на кровать перед ним, забрался пальцами глубоко в волосы и откинул Заарту голову чуть назад, всматриваясь в лицо. Дракон увидел перед собой, совсем близко, черные глаза Бархатного всадника, обрамленные аконитовой линией ресниц, бледную, почти белую матовую кожу, высокие скулы - и не мог оторвать взгляда. По глазам Заарта в свою очередь можно было читать, как по книге: страх, усталость, и глубоко спрятанную очарованность.   
\- Ты ведь в бордель шел? Ну да. Завтра, на рассвете, тебе вернут одежду и клинок. Можешь вернуться домой, как ни в чем ни бывало. Словно от шлюхи. Чернила к тому времени сойдут. Шрам, конечно, останется. – он жестко усмехнулся. – Но у тебя будет время придумать отговорку для отца.   
\- Ее не существует, - дракон зябко поежился, - По этой татуировке все ясно.   
\- Значит, ты помиришься с этой мыслью, - обманчиво мягко подытожил Черный Человек. Точнее говоря, Бархатный Всадник. – С тем, что ты немножко мой.   
Он отошел обратно к кальяну. Вскоре явились слуги, чтобы проводить Заарта в комнату, где ему предстояло провести ночь. Наутро его ждала вычищенная одежда, лекарства и – без обмана – фамильный клинок. Получив и то, и другое, и третье, дракон ушел, выскользнув из полутьмы особняка в разгорающийся день; однако в сердце его появилась заноза. Память о взгляде Всадника, каким он был в тот последний час их встречи; кусочек тьмы.


End file.
